


Red

by lowlaif



Series: Yandere!Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Death, Other, baisically just yandere connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif
Summary: A hostage situation ends Connor's fragile rationality.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

As if the vicious glint in his eyes wasn’t enough to make it obvious, his LED was cutting harshly through the dimly lit area, steadily glowing in a sickly shade of red that settled itself on the increasing number of dust particles caused by his movements and already contained en masse in the polluted air, adding to the ominous atmosphere that was slowly but surely spreading in the vast, formerly used Cyberlife vault.

He carelessly let go of the guard whose neck he’d just snapped, observing everybody in close vicinity startle at the dull thud of their former acquaintance, colleague, friend hit the ground. The helmet fell off in the process, revealing an anatomically incorrect tilt of the head that amounted to about a hundred and eighty degrees, but the Rk800 didn’t feel like wasting any computing capacity on gaining an exact answer. Instead, he stepped onto the body and crushed the remnants of brain underneath his shoe.

“I told you to stop, you fucking psycho.”

The android took his time looking up, making sure to give the substance now sticking to his tread just one last twist of the ankle beforehand, subsequently standing up tall with his focus fixated on an unfortunate, mentally disadvantaged human that had dared to push him over the edge of his morality module. Connor’s stare was an emotionless promise of death. Factual, not threatening. Since they had decided to see the lifeless, order-bound machine in him, he had decided to provide them with the most nightmarish impression of a scapegoat he could muster, weaving behaviorisms he had observed on most psychopaths back at the precinct into his movement and speech patterns, updating his carefully calibrated facial and gestural expression software in the timespan of a second. Now his mannerisms weren’t meant to be soothing or calming. Now they were meant to induce primal fear.

“And I told you to let go of that person, but none of us seem to have working acoustic components, do we now?”, Connor stated smoothly, while fixing his tie, not brothering to blink anymore. It had only been a feature added to his software to lessen the unsettling impact he had on humans after all, so there was no further use for it currently.

The R800 took a step forward and the noise that resounded as the mass underneath his feet rubbed along the concrete floor let some other guard to his right gag. The corpse probably must’ve started to smell already, so the estimated amount of people getting sick in the next 10 minutes would be 4 out of 10, the eleventh one preoccupied laying in his own blood, after the android had been finished with him, leaving him barely even breathing. Before entering the enclosed space, Connor had registered the body-heat of about twenty-five humans, his kill count raising quite quickly without him actively caring about any of these insignificant elements in his calculations and just getting rid of them as efficiently as possible.

But now he was held at gunpoint by nine carefully aimed weapons, something he could’ve easily avoided, if the last barrel hadn’t been directed at your head, metallic muzzle snugly pressed against your temple, your legs threatening to give out under you and eyes filled to the brim with tears.

For a second, anger flared up in him and his LED flashed dangerously. Then he was back to the emotionless, plastic shell they all felt he was, stare fixated on the human that detained you. The human he’d like to rip apart piece by piece. Connor chuckled darkly, wiping a bit of red off his artificial eyebrow, not interested in the fact that he was completely bloodied by what he’d done to the guys outside, since the sole focus of his processing unit was to get you out of here _alive._

“Just one more step and I blow a fucking hole in that head.”, the lunatic - whose scan exposed a long history of abuse reaching over the entirety of his childhood -  repeated for the fifth time, only slightly paraphrased, clutching an arm around your hips Connor’s lenses zeroed in on in immediately, trying to calculate the best way of cutting it off without the man dying too soon to be tortured accordingly.

“Either you kill yourself, or I shoot them.”, the bastard hissed.

Connor gritted his teeth, snarling at the supposed alpha male these morons were willingly following into their unnecessary demise. The gun thrown before his feet shone in an ominous reflection of dim light, and the android was well aware that only a single bullet would be contained in the magazine. His computing program estimated a chance of 74 percent for them to let you go after he’d deactivated himself by brute force, but that wasn’t enough. He needed a completely flawless percentage. He was just a machine after all, calculating the smartest possible line of action in mere seconds. So, he picked up the gun and shoved it underneath his chin, frantically trying to compute a plan that would guarantee your survival, while trying to gain as much time as he could.

You were trembling worse now, frantically moving your little finger to regain his undivided attention, eyes holding onto his as if you were content to just see him for the last time. You were still beautiful, the Rk800’s LED blinking in light blue despite himself and the situation both of you were in, as his gaze settled on you for just a single breath. A stare holding all of the bottled-up feelings neither of you had dared to convey to the other, because the invisible barrier that divided your worlds irrevocably wasn’t a simple thing to overcome. He decided the relatively high chance you had after he ended his life would be the best way to ensure you to be able to continue yours. But you mouthed something at him before he could shoot. His eyes grew wide in panic, as he registered the movement you were going to make quicker than anybody else.

Then you threw yourself forward, trying to escape the harsh grip, the android lunging towards your frame, hand outstretched for you to hold onto. Your fingertips scraped one another. You were so close… only for your assailant to pull you back to his chest and pull the trigger out of reflex.

_(I love you.)_

An unpleasant noise rang out.

Connors LED shut off.

He raised the gun from his neck and aimed at their leader, shooting straight through his forehead, killing him without further ado, throwing the now unloaded, thus useless piece of metal into another one’s face afterwards, harshly enough to leave a stinging, red mark rendering his firing attempts useless. The man impulsively pressed both hands on his newly acquired mark, yelping in the sudden pain that had been inflicted on him, although it was in no scale comparable to the electricity that was rushing through Connor’s entire circuit as he watched you crash onto the ground in a heap of limps, losing your entire body tension in mere milliseconds.

People were yelling orders and warnings frantically, firing at him with everything they had. He simply picked up the corpse of their leader, throwing him on two of his followers without wasting much thought, knocking them out in the process and gaining the weapons that slipped from their hands. Connor turned up his fluency module to the max, movements too smooth to gain a clear aim at him without mechanical help or a spotter. In the middle of running, the android shot a guard cleanly through his neck, causing the man to drop his gun and try to still the blood flow that rushed out of his wound in a futile attempt, dropping to his knees and stammering out a few last, hot breaths before collapsing completely. Somebody grabbed the Rk800 prototype from behind, his unit providing him with the probability that it was the man he’d just hit with the empty gun, throwing him over his shoulder carelessly and making sure to gain enough momentum to snap that human’s backbone as soon as it collided with the concrete beneath them. He kicked another nearing one into the shin, shoved the muzzle into his eye socket without pressing the trigger, slitting his throat with the sharp bit of plastic that had remained after he had dealt a punch that broke his opponents chin, but also disassembled his finger joints.

One of the guys was shooting continuously at him but shaking too much to gain even remotely lethal aim. Connor was hit until the magazine had emptied, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Instead, he stood in front of the poor fool, gripped the human’s head with both hands and pressed until a satisfactory cracking was audible, followed closely by a soft splashing. Letting go of the now unrecognizable face, the android turned around to see the remaining two of them, cowardly retreating. He didn’t bother looking for another weapon and shooting them in the backs. He had catalogued there faces into his save storage, marked them with multiple reminders. He’d find them later. Factual, not threatening.

He made his way towards you, stepping over bodies without the slightest feeling of remorse tormenting him over their quick deaths.He didn’t feel much at all. His lenses zeroed in on only you.

Kindly, carefully he scooped up your lifeless form in his arms, pressing you against his chest in the useless attempt to contain your warmth and make you wake up again. There was no probability of saving you, he knew that. He also knew that you were long gone. But still, he got onto his knees, settling you into his lap, surrounded by corpses and the vile blood of humans, stroking over the bits of skin he could reach without inconveniencing you. He bowed down, kissing your temple lovingly, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of your face, wiping the tears still running down to your neck from your cheekbones.

He nuzzled his face into your shoulder and whispered sweetly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
